


The Games Goa'ulds Play

by Jackjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackjunkie/pseuds/Jackjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped on the planet of the crocodile god, SG-1 must take part in deadly games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games Goa'ulds Play

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Now Departing on Gate #1.

* * *

“Well, this is different,” Jack observed as SG-1 emerged from the Stargate into a large stadium constructed of stone and brick. The gate was situated along one side of a vast oval filled with tiers of empty seats. “Guess it’s not game day.” Jack’s eyes swept across the dirt track circling the perimeter, past the center area set up for field events, then back through the now empty ring. A passage behind the gate appeared to lead to an entrance to the arena. He nodded to his team and they descended the stairs from the raised platform.

"Daniel, send the M.A.L.P. back," Jack instructed.

Stepping up to the DHD at the foot of the stairs, Daniel reached out to dial. "Uhhh, it isn't working, Jack." He pressed futilely at the unresponsive panels. "There doesn't seem to be any power."

Sam joined him to investigate. Teal'c watched curiously over her shoulder as she also failed to get the device to function.

"This is not good, people." Jack scowled at the recalcitrant apparatus. "Is it broken or what?"

"No, sir, I don't think so," Sam said with a confused expression. "It simply won't power up."

Jack shot another look around the empty stadium. "All right. Before we start pulling it apart, let's scout around outside, see if we can find an explanation. Maybe they just turn off the switch at closing time along with the lights and popcorn poppers."

"Sir, the DHD has an independent power source, so that wouldn't... and you know that... never mind." Sam trailed off.

Jack headed for the passage to the street, his team falling in behind.

Grouped in front of the stadium entrance, they smiled and nodded at the people walking by. The inhabitants gave them only mildly curious glances and continued on their way.

"No one's looking twice at our uniforms," Sam commented in surprise. "You'd think they saw strangers dressed so differently every day."

"Maybe they do," Jack responded, reflecting it would make a change from most of the worlds they'd visited. "Maybe arriving by gate travel is a spectator sport here. That'd explain why they've got the gate set up in a stadium."

They could tell at a glance this was not a technologically advanced world. The usual signs of industrialization or mechanization were not immediately detectable - no drone of motors, no smell of gasoline fumes, no power wires strung along poles or buildings. Neither was there anything to indicate a more advanced soundless, odorless, wireless technology. People passed on foot or in horse-drawn carts. The style of architecture and clothing as well as the dark Mediterranean looks of the people conveyed the impression the society was based on Egyptian culture. Rows of shops lined a street paved with stones which twisted past the stadium. Opposite the entrance was an ornamental pond surrounded by a low wall.

As Jack scanned the area, he caught sight of scales glistening near the waters surface. A pair of large rocks rose above the level of the water at the pond's center. The rough texture and greenish hue of the long upper rock contrasted with the smooth brown of the larger one beneath it. Jack blinked as the green rock moved, and he realized it was not a rock at all. A crocodile lay sunning itself on the stone island while more of the formidable reptiles swam lazy circles around it.

"Can't say I think much of their taste in landscaping. What, a goldfish pond is too boring for these people?" He cast an inquisitive look at Daniel.

"Those would probably be to honor Sebek, the Egyptian crocodile god," the archaeologist said with a gesture at the figures decorating the pond's wall. A man with the head of a crocodile was portrayed prominently in the midst of the hieroglyphs.

"I have heard of this Sebek," Teal'c announced. "A minor Goa'uld, not one of the system lords."

"I wonder..." Daniel broke off, looking speculatively at the crocodile god's portrait on the wall.

"If you have an idea, this would be a good time to share," Jack prodded him.

Daniel looked up with a start. "Oh, it's just that I was remembering the things that are known about the god Sebek. He was considered a guide to the underworld, helping people to pass over from this world to the next. One of the things written about him and unfortunately taught according to Budge's translation is Sebek opens the door to heaven. However, if you remember from my correction of that phrase when I translated the Stargate's coverstones, what Budge called _door to heaven_ should actually read _Stargate_ , which means..."

"Sebek opens the Stargate," Sam finished for him. "You think on this planet the Goa'uld who's assumed Sebek's identity controls the power source?"

"Oh great. We gotta get a snakehead's cooperation to get home?" Jack followed the deduction to its unpleasant conclusion. "That's real likely to happen."

"Perhaps this Goa'uld is not malevolent," Teal'c theorized. "I know little about him, but there were no guards posted at the Stargate. No one has challenged us."

"Yeah, we're free to come, just not to go," Jack said. "Pretty effective lockup - who needs guards with a key like that?"

"Sir, we may be able to rig a power source and dial the gate manually if we have to. We've done it before." Sam looked at him questioningly.

"Our mission here is to make contact," Daniel reminded them. "Why don't we have a look around and talk to people before we jump to any conclusions? It may not have to come to that. Besides, if there's a Goa'uld running things, we may be able to learn something useful."

_About Sha're._ The unspoken words hung in the air, finishing the sentence in their minds.

_Or about Skaara,_ Jack thought. _Or at least about how to fight the blasted snakeheads._

"There may be little of strategic value we can learn from such a lesser Go'auld," Teal'c warned them. "However, it may be easier to obtain information here than from the system lords."

Jack chewed on his lip as he considered their options. "We need to find out more about the set-up here," he decided. "We'll proceed with the mission but take extra precautions. There's a Goa'uld around, and I don't want him finding out about us before we're ready for him." He glanced nervously at the pond. "Daniel, the followers of this Sebek weren't into human sacrifice, were they? I mean, we're not going to find ourselves fed to those dainty pets as an offering to their god, I hope."

Daniel absently brushed back a lock of hair. "Oh no, nothing like that, although it was considered an honor for anyone who fell into the Nile and accidentally got eaten by a crocodile."

Jack made a face. "Think I'll take a pass on that particular honor." He was wondering who would be their best source of information when a man approached the doorway from a small building adjoining the arena.

"Have you come for the festival?" he inquired, bowing and extending his hands in greeting. "I am Kolok, the official in charge of arrangements for our visiting contestants. If you will come with me, I will enter you in your selected events and assign you to quarters."

"Uh, festival?" Daniel repeated.

"The Crocodile Festival to honor our great Lord Sebek," the man replied in a surprised tone. "Strangers have been coming through the _chaapa-ai_ for days to compete in the games to honor our lord and his royal mascots. Is this not why you have come?"

"Of course it is," Jack put in. "Don't mind him, he asks questions about everything. Go ahead, Daniel, ask some more questions."

While Daniel attempted to obtain more details, Jack drew Teal'c aside. "Ever hear of this festival?"

"Yes, I have heard of it. Apophis never attended or sent representatives. It was of no importance to him to curry favor with such a minor lord."

"So we're not likely to run into any of Apophis' men who might recognize us?" Jack reasoned.

"It is unlikely," the Jaffa confirmed.

Kolok was peering at Teal'c's emblem. "Is that not the symbol of the system lord Apophis? He has never before sent a delegation. This is indeed a great honor."

"Yeah well, he just sent us to look the place over," Jack bluffed airily. "You know... say hello, scope out the local talent, bring him back a t-shirt."

"You will not be competing in the games?" The man sounded disappointed.

"Maybe next time," Jack tried to cheer him up.

They were distracted by a sudden commotion. A subliminally irritating distant hum built steadily from below the conscious threshold of their hearing into the louder, more distinct sounds of pounding and rattling. Screams mixed with the cacophony as they whirled to see a runaway chariot pulled by two massive chestnut horses careening down the street in their direction.

People flung themselves out of its way, yelling in alarm. A child shrieked as a smaller girl yanked away from her restraining hand and ran back into the street after a dropped toy, straight into the path of the thundering hooves.

With lightning speed, Daniel snatched a large torch from a bracket at the stadium door and rushed into the street after the child.

"No! Stop!" Kolok called after him.

"Daniel!" Jack's shout failed to draw his friend back from harm's way.

Running straight for the stampeding steeds, Daniel waved the burning torch in front of them.

Rearing back in fright, the animals barely avoided trampling the little girl, now clutching her precious toy and staring wide-eyed at the danger bearing down on her.

As the horses backed away, Daniel smothered the flame against the ground to prevent panicking them further. Their owner ran up behind them, catching up the dragging reins and running a soothing hand along their necks to calm them.

Daniel held out his hand and led the little girl safely to the waiting arms and relieved tears of her big sister, who thanked him profusely. Blushing, he backed awkwardly away and returned to his teammates.

Smiling and shaking his head at the reluctant hero, Jack was surprised to see a look of horror on Kolok's face.

"Sacrilege!" the man cried, running into the street and retrieving the dead torch. Holding the item reverently before him, he walked slowly back to their group. "What have you done?" he demanded accusingly.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"He just saved that girl's life," Sam pointed out.

"His actions avoided further damage and injury," Teal'c added.

"He profaned the festival torch! He put out the sacred flame!" the man exclaimed, appalled.

"So what?" Jack shrugged. "Light it up again."

At that moment, a detachment of guards jogged into sight around the stadium. They wore crocodile-shaped helmets, similar to the serpent helmets of Apophis warriors. Stopping by SG-1, they scrutinized the scene in the street. Retracting his helmet, the leader spoke to the official. "What has happened here?"

Kolok gave a succinct account of the incident. When he was finished, the Jaffa turned to Daniel.

"You are under arrest," he said emotionlessly. "You will come with us."

"Whoa! Hold it, what do you mean, under arrest? Since when is lifesaving a crime?" Jack objected vehemently. "You should be thanking him."

"He extinguished the sacred flame of the Crocodile Games."

Daniel gulped and hurried to explain. "I-Im sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect. I didn't know the torch was sacred, and it was the only way I could think of to stop the horses."

"This is a serious offense against the Lord Sebek, no matter the circumstances. You will be imprisoned now. Jaffa!" The leader nodded to his guards.

Two of them approached Daniel, each taking an arm and pinning him between them. The others pointed their staff weapons at the rest of the team to prohibit any interference.

"Ja-ack!" Daniel's frantic cry was cut short as he was marched unceremoniously away. His helmet once again masking his face, the leader strode after them, followed by the remaining guards.

"Hang in there! We'll get you out!" Jack called after him. "Where are they taking him?"

"To the prison," Kolok said. "There is no appeal for an offense of such magnitude."

"We'll just see about that. Daniel made an honest mistake while trying to help someone. We don't punish people for that where we come from." Jack caught himself, remembering Kolok thought they came from Chulak, where for all he knew they did just that. That gave him an idea. "I don't think Apophis will be too happy about it either when we go back and tell him you locked up one of his representatives."

"You will not be permitted back through the _chaapa-ai_ ," Kolok informed them. "All on a team must pay for the crime of one. Only he must go to prison, but the rest must remain here. You will not be allowed to go home. It is the law."

So much for Plan A. Jack's mouth set in a line of grim determination. "Fine. It doesn't matter because we're not leaving here without Daniel in any case."

Carter frowned, shadows darkening her eyes from blue to gray. "Sir, if we need the authorities' cooperation to activate the Stargate, we'll need to find a way to release Daniel legally."

"There is one way it may be done," Kolok offered. "If you are willing to accept the terms."

Jack turned his attention back to the official. So there was a Plan B after all. "What's that?"

"At the time of the festival, amnesty may be granted to any prisoner. The condition is you must compete in the games... and win at least one event."

"Where do we sign up?" came Jack's immediate response.

Sam forestalled Kolok's reply. "Colonel, we'd better think about this. We don't know anything about these games."

"What's to know?" Jack countered. "We're all in good shape. It can't hurt to try. It's worth a shot to get Daniel out of prison."

"Yes, but do we really have a shot? We're not trained athletes," Carter said.

"Are any of these guys?" Jack asked. "Teal'c, are these teams made up of pros or is it just a big pickup game?"

The Jaffa raised an eyebrow. "If we are to win amnesty for Daniel Jackson, I do not believe it would be in our best interest to pick up our opponents if they fall during a race or match."

Jack waved an impatient hand. "No, I mean do they spend a lot of time preparing for this? Is it their full-time job?"

"Anyone may enter the games. They do not require any special skills or training, nor is there time or occasion for them to do so. They work in the service of the Goa'uld at more important things."

"So we're not talking Olympics here, or even anything as organized as Little League," Jack deduced.

Carter began to look hopeful. "In that case, sir, we may be better prepared than they are, given our physical training in the service."

"I am willing to try," Teal'c volunteered.

"You all must agree to compete as a team," Kolok told them. "These are the rules."

"Teal'c and I are on board. Captain?" Jack looked at Carter, declining to make it an order.

"Of course I'll do it, sir. I'll try my best. I just don't know if it'll be good enough."

"It has to be, Captain. Daniel's life may depend on it." Jack cast a grim look at the stadium. "Sign us up."

***

Daniel sat on the floor of his prison cell, backed into a corner, knees hugged to his chest as he gazed unseeingly downward. It was a tiny room, bare and not overly clean. Except for a few lizards and insects that had skittered away at his entrance, he had the place all to himself. He could indulge in self-recrimination to his heart's content without anyone bothering him.

He'd done it again. He didn't know how it happened, but somehow he always managed to get SG-1 into some kind of trouble. He supposed he sometimes acted without thinking a situation through, but there wasn't always time for that. He couldn't let that child be run down when he saw a chance to save her. How could he know he was violating some cultural taboo?

_You are the team anthropologist,_ he answered his own question. _It's your job to know those things. You'll be lucky if they don't kick you off the team._ Daniel groaned. He realized he'd be lucky even to see the team again. This place didn't allow visitors, and it seemed pretty well guarded against a rescue attempt. Besides, it was his own fault he was stuck here so why should he expect a rescue anyway? The team would be better off if they left him behind and found a way back through the gate without him. Then they wouldn't have to worry about him letting them down ever again.

_Jack won't abandon you._ The thought came unbidden and with absolute certainty. He knew his friends would at least try to get him out no matter how they might feel about what he'd done.

How did they feel? Daniel was quite sure he'd disappointed Jack yet again. He knew Jack wanted him to learn to function more as part of the team. They'd discussed it, and he'd promised to make an effort to stop going off half-cocked on his own initiative. It wasn't that Jack expected him to blindly follow orders and never have any ideas. He wasn't that kind of leader. He invited input from his team, and Sam and Teal'c never had any hesitation about speaking their minds. They didn't seem to have the trouble Daniel did, though, when it came to actions. Of course they'd all had a lot more time than he'd had to adapt to military discipline... and to teamwork for that matter. He was still so new to all that entailed. That was undoubtedly one reason why Jack kept forgiving him for messing up over and over. Daniel thought he'd probably forgive him again this time. But how many times could Jack keep on forgiving him until it came to the last time? The day was bound to come when Jack would finally run out of forgiveness and what would Daniel do then? He just had to stop messing up before that happened.

He'd always been such a loner. He still wasn't quite used to the concept that his actions had consequences for others besides himself. Before, if he made a mess of his life, he was the only one who got hurt. That had started to change on Abydos, but no situation there had placed the kinds of demands on him his missions with SG-1 did.

Daniel knew they'd been making allowances for him ever since he'd joined the team. He'd hoped his contributions made up for his deficiencies. And they'd begun to care for each other as friends as well as teammates. He cared what his friends thought about him. He cared what they felt. He cared if his mistakes hurt them. So why couldn't he seem to stop making mistakes that did just that?

The clanking of armor drew his attention. The footsteps stopped in front of his cell. Raising his head, he wearily returned the impersonal gaze of the crocodile guard.

"You are fortunate. We have received word from Kolok your companions have entered the games in an attempt to win your amnesty. If they succeed, you will be released to join them."

"That's good news," Daniel responded, a glimmer of hope sparking his blue eyes. "What do they have to do? I mean, what kind of games are they exactly?"

"Of many kinds," answered the guard. "All are challenging and venerate the Lord Sebek. All who compete win great honor... if they survive." He turned on his heel and walked away.

"If they survive... what do you mean? Do you mean they might die?" Jumping to his feet in alarm, Daniel rushed to the door and reached out supplicatingly through the bars. "What's going to happen to them? Tell me!"

The guard's disappearing back was his only response.

Hands curled tightly around the bars, Daniel leaned his head against the cold metal, closing his eyes in a vain attempt to shut out the fear that washed over him. _Jack, Sam, Teal'c... What have I done?_

***

Jack stood near one end of the large pool. Stripped to his shorts, the sun warm on his back, he waved and gave an encouraging thumbs up to Carter and Teal'c, who stood among the onlookers at the sidelines.

The stadium looked even larger now its seats were crowded with noisy spectators for the festival games. It resembled any average sporting event at home, except for the Stargate looming by the entryway, quiet now that all interplanetary festivalgoers had arrived. In place of hot dogs and Cokes, vendors sold meat-filled pastries and some type of sticky dried fruit. There was even a VIP box where Sebek and his party were seated. There had been a ceremony to honor him when hed entered with girls dancing and juggling balls while musicians played. An official made a speech about the grandeur of the great crocodile god and this glorious event in his name.

Jack had watched the glowing eyes warily, but the Goa'uld seemed in a good mood and ready to enjoy himself. SG-1 blended in with the other human and Jaffa competitors and seemed to attract no undue attention. Sometimes hiding in plain sight worked, but Jack couldn't shake that familiar happy, tingly feeling he always got around the snakeheads and their guards, like a prickling sensation at the back of his neck. He knew it was a useful feeling born of years of battle experience and would help keep him on his toes, but right now he had a race to focus on. He could trust his team to watch his back while he did.

Shaking his arms and jogging in place to loosen up, Jack let his eyes rove across the field. It seemed unusual to have a pool in the center of the track, but he supposed it was practical if they had only one stadium. This wasn't exactly the Olympics or even a college set-up like back home. It wasn't even used exclusively for sporting events which were actually not too frequent. Kolok had told them all public gatherings took place here, from the religious to the ceremonial to the political. This festival was a combination of all of these.

Kolok had been accommodating once they'd agreed to enter his precious games, even sending word to the prison of their intent, but he'd been adamant a visit to Daniel was forbidden. He'd conducted them to a barracks to spend the night with the other visiting athletes, not even raising an eyebrow when they'd collected the M.A.L.P. to take along. Jack dealt with the unspoken question by the simple expedient of not explaining, hoping Kolok and anyone else would just lump it in with the rest of SG-1's unusual gear. The strategy seemed to have worked. There might actually be some advantages to being thought of as serving a powerful system lord with a reputation like Apophis.

Theyd joined the other athletes for a communal meal and had turned in early. They needed to rest and reserve their strength for the next day's ordeal, but Jack spent a restless night. He couldn't stop wondering how Daniel was handling the night in prison alone. It wasn't the kid's first. At least he had the experience of Hadante Prison under his belt, although he'd had the rest of them with him then. Hopefully he'd picked up enough survival tips to last one night on his own.

_Dammit,_ Jack thought as he turned over fruitlessly searching for a comfortable position, _I should have found a way to stop the arrest in the first place or broken him out right away_. He sighed as he realized Carter had been right about the situation. They were following the best possible course of action given the circumstances. Nevertheless he knew from experience one night in prison could last an eternity. It was stretching out endlessly for Jack just thinking about his incarcerated friend. He would do all in his power to ensure Daniel wouldn't have to spend a second night there.

When morning had finally dawned, they'd returned to the stadium to begin the games. They'd been instructed to choose one event each. Jack had opted for swimming, hoping his knowledge of aerodynamics and modern breathing techniques might give him an edge. Carter chose the long jump, maintaining she'd been pretty good at that sort of thing in basic training. Jack thought their best chance of winning an event lay with Teal'c, who was entered in the staff fighting. It was the closest any event came to one of their areas of expertise.

The swimmers were called to line up and Jack took his place, sizing up his competition, but it was hard to judge without seeing them in the water. The event was a sprint, one lap straight across the pool to the other side. The first one out of the water was the winner. It seemed straightforward enough.

Swinging his arms, Jack breathed deeply, prepping himself. The water was far from clear; in fact, it looked rather muddy. Well, no doubt these folks hadn't heard of chlorine.

He blinked. That was strange. For a moment he thought he saw eddies in the water as if someone was already swimming below the surface. Probably just a trick of the bright sunlight. He had no further time to think about it as the signal was given to start. Jack dove into the dark water.

He was halfway across the pool when he realized his eyes hadn't been tricking him after all. There were indeed other swimmers in the water. A flash of scales and a splashing tail showed him some of the Goa'uld's sacred crocodiles had joined the race.

Hearing a yell from his left, he glanced over to see one of the other swimmers thrashing violently as a spurt of red blossomed across the water. The wake behind him churned and Jack put on a new burst of speed. Nobody had mentioned this little detail when describing the event.

He surged through the water but was no match for the reptilian swimmer in its native element. He felt sharp teeth rake across his right leg. Tendrils of agony shot up through his system. Gasping in pain and shock, he tried to kick free. Again he felt the teeth, this time closing on his leg, halting his forward momentum and pulling him beneath the surface.

Turning to face his attacker, Jack blinked to see through the murky water. Reacting instinctively, he slammed his clasped fists into the animal's head, startling it into opening its mouth and freeing his leg. Before he could move away, however, it plunged toward him again, and he grappled with it, wrestling the heavy body as he struggled to stay afloat. Searching for a weakness, he kicked his good foot into its underbelly, at the same time driving a forceful punch into its throat. The ungainly creature floated free, stunned.

His lungs nearly bursting, Jack shot toward the surface, breaking through to gulp the blessed air. With swift strokes he swam the short distance remaining to the end of the pool. Pulling himself laboriously up and over the edge, he lay gasping for breath and groaning from the pain throbbing through his leg.

"Colonel! Are you all right?" At Carter's concerned voice, Jack opened his eyes to see her and Teal'c running across the field toward him.

"Not especially," he ground out through clenched teeth. "I'm beginning to feel a lot of sympathy for Captain Hook. Ow!" He flinched as Carter pressed a towel to his bleeding leg.

"You need to get dry and warm, sir." She nodded to Teal'c, who picked up another towel and proceeded to help Jack dry himself off and pull on his t-shirt.

The man who was declared the winner stood waving to the cheering throng. He looked like he'd managed to outswim any damage to his person, but all around him other swimmers were emerging from the pool in various states of injury. People were assisting them to a primitive first aid station set up to treat and bandage the wounded.

Teal'c and Carter helped Jack over to wait his turn. "I guess this is what they mean by the agony of defeat," he cracked to cover another groan.

Carter smiled reassuringly. "There are some pretty deep cuts, sir, but nothing Dr. Frasier can't fix once we're home."

One of the attendants came over to clean his leg, apply some kind of salve, and wrap it in a gauze bandage.

"What's the idea of the nasty surprises?" Jack asked him. "They didn't tell us we were croc bait. Are all the events this much fun?"

"Where is the sport in simple games children may play?" the man responded in surprise. "There would be no glory gained for the name of your lord if there were no danger to overcome."

"Oh yeah, gettin' chewed up and spit out's real glorious," was Jack's sarcastic rejoinder.

"To be marked by the sacred crocodile is a great honor," the attendant assured him. "You completed the swim. All who have done so have earned honor, not only he who won the race."

"Thanks," Jack muttered as the bandaging was finished and the man went on to tend the next wounded party. "I'd like to do that croc the honor of making a nice pair of boots out of its hide."

"I was thinking it'd make a lovely handbag, sir."

Jack flashed a weary but appreciative smile. "On the bright side I did complete the event, so we're still in the running."

"We must be on our guard if all the competitions contain such hidden perils," Teal'c warned.

Jack nodded grimly at Carter. "You're up next. Watch yourself."

"I will, sir, but I don't see how much danger they could put into jumping."

"Famous last words, Captain. Let's hope you're right."

Teal'c helped O'Neill limp to a position on the sidelines where they had a good view of the jumping area. Leaving her jacket and gear with them, Carter went to take her place among the other competitors.

The event consisted of a series of three long jumps. Entrants were allowed a running start. The person with the greatest total combined distance won.

Carter watched in trepidation as officials removed a tarp-like covering from three long pits in the ground. She hadn't realized she'd be jumping over holes. She wondered how deep they were. She didn't suppose they had safety nets either. This must be the dangerous part for her particular event. She shrugged. Oh well, at least it couldn't be as bad as the colonel's crocodiles.

Her turn came and she walked to the edge of the hole to gauge the distance. Glancing down to see how deep it went, she was confronted by a hissing and wriggling from below. She sprang back startled at the sight of slithering snakes at its bottom. She'd bet a month's wages they were poisonous. Her boots offered her some protection, but her t-shirt and fatigue pants would provide no defense against bites if she fell. Well, she just wouldn't allow herself to fall, that's all.

Sam walked back to the starting point. Taking a deep breath, she ran towards the open pit and launched herself toward the opposite side. She flew through the air without looking down and landed securely on solid ground at the other end with inches to spare.

"That wasn't so hard," she said with a shaky laugh. One down, two to go.

She approached the next hole which was longer than the first. She heard no sounds from below and hoped that was a good sign. She immediately changed her mind on looking down and seeing the bottom covered with large scurrying scorpions. More poisonous creepy-crawlies. "What's with these people?" she muttered.

Once again, she took a running start and sailed across the perilous pit. She landed on the rim at the other side, teetering for a moment, her arms windmilling to keep from falling backwards into the hole. Finding her balance, she stepped forward to steady herself. Dimly she heard the applause of the crowd, but she paid it no heed as she neared the third and final pit.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the mass of furry, squealing rats. Rats... with their tiny feet and sharp teeth and whiskered noses she could almost feel nudging and nipping at her. She shuddered.

She almost hadn't made the last jump. How could she possibly manage the longer distance of this one? Still she couldn't bear the thought of falling in there and feeling rats clambering all over her body. _Don't fall then_ , she cautioned herself. _Think positive... think of landing safely... think of Daniel._

Standing at the starting point, she focused on her course and tried to visualize a successful jump. One of her coaches had sworn by that technique. It had better work. Run, run, run, jump. It was that simple. Falling didn't enter the equation.

She charged ahead, planting her feet firmly and bending her knees deeply to give her spring for the takeoff. As she flew through the air for one brief moment she thought she might make it. Then her feet scrambled against the turf, sliding as she fought for a foothold and lost. With one last effort, she grabbed for the pit's edge as she slid down the dirt wall and slammed to an abrupt stop. Her hands clutched desperately at the ground as she dangled, feet kicking and reaching frantically for the wall. She heard the excited rodents chittering below. Chancing a glance down, she saw them climbing over themselves in their eagerness to get to her. With a surge of adrenalin born of pure terror, Sam pulled herself up over the edge of the horror-filled pit and onto the safe ground above.

She sat there, pulling her shattered nerves together before getting up and walking back to the sidelines. Brushing the dirt off her clothes, she took stock and felt grateful she'd come out of it with nothing worse than a few scrapes and bruises. She didn't want to dwell on what would have happened if she'd fallen into any one of the pits.

"Good effort, Captain," the colonel greeted her as she joined him and Teal'c to wait for the results. She knew she had no chance of winning. Other jumpers had cleared the pits with far more room to spare.

"Like you said, sir... nasty surprises. At least I didn't have to handle a face to face encounter like you did."

"My money'd have been on you if you did, Captain."

Sam stood a little straighter, smiling in pleasure at the colonel's faith in her. "Thank you, sir."

The final contestant completed the jumps and the winner was announced. As expected, it was not Carter.

"Teal'c." Jack gripped the Jaffa's shoulder and looked seriously into his eyes. "It's up to you."

Teal'c returned the look with one of resolve. "We must free Daniel Jackson. I will endeavor to be victorious."

With a faint smile, Jack gave Teal'c's shoulder a pat to send him on his way. "Attaboy. That's the spirit."

"Knock 'em dead," Sam added. At Teal'c's curious cock of the head, she hastened to explain, "That's just an expression. Don't take it literally."

"I will not." Teal'c walked off to join the other fighters.

"How's your leg, Colonel?" Carter asked.

"Ever been munched on by a crocodile, Captain?"

"No, sir, can't say I have."

"It's not comfortable. Let's just leave it at that."

"Yes, sir."

Teal'c was paired against another Jaffa as his opponent and shown to a circle outlined on the ground. This would be their fighting arena. The other man bore the insignia of a minor Goa'uld. He had no doubt had the same type of training as Teal'c, so they were likely to be evenly matched. However, Teal'c hoped the strength and skill required to rise through the ranks to First Prime for a high system lord like Apophis would stand him in good stead against one who served the lower Goa'ulds.

Officials carried over the staffs they would use to fight, but before handing them to the athletes, they lit both ends on fire. Then they ignited the ring. Flames sprang up around the circle and criss-crossed an X across its center. Teal'c reflected it would be an interesting fight, but he was not intimidated.

Holding the staff across his body he hefted its weight to get the feel. He could sense the heat from its burning ends. At the signal to begin he sprang, clashing his staff against his opponent's, then pulled back. The two men circled warily, jumping the flames from one section to the next, moving forward to attack and then retreating as they tested each other's mettle.

After a few moments of this careful testing, they closed in earnest, wielding these staffs as they did their staff weapons in hand-to-hand combat. Teal'c immediately took the offense, pressing the other man who blocked each thrust with a defensive move. Suddenly he turned his staff, moving the blazing end along Teal'c's arm exposed below the short sleeve of his t-shirt. With a grunt at the fiery assault on his flesh, Teal'c parried and shoved the other man away. He knew his symbiote would heal his wound, but that did not prevent him from feeling the pain of the injury.

Sidestepping his opponent's next attack, Teal'c whirled and bore down, forcing the man to the ground. The other Jaffa rolled heedlessly through the flames dividing the sections to get out from under the staff, then jumped back up to continue the fight.

Teal'c noticed his staff shrinking as the tips burned down, the flames licking closer to his hands at its center. Time to make an end.

He attacked, encountering the expected blocking of the other staff. Then feinting to one side, he jumped to the other, taking his opponent by surprise and using his staff to knock the man's feet out from under him. Teal'c leaped upon him, knocking the staff out of his hands, and holding his own weapon against the man's chest. He had won this round.

There were four bouts to follow, facing new opponents who had won their own preliminary contests. Finally he reached the final match. By then burns raddled his arms and body, but he ignored the blistering ache. That was not important. At last Teal'c stood victorious, the winner of his event.

Jack's own pain was forgotten as he cheered along with the crowd. They'd fulfilled the requirements of the amnesty. Now they could free Daniel.

***

Jack handed over the paper Kolok had given him to the guard on duty at the prison.

After looking it over, the Jaffa announced it seemed in order. "I will see it is given to the one in charge of prisoner release. It will take a short time."

"Can we see our friend while we're waiting," Jack requested, "as long as you're letting him out anyway?"

The crocodile guard appeared to consider a moment, then nodded. With a word to his fellow sentry, he led the team inside and along twisting passageways until they came to a corridor lined with cells. "Down there," he indicated with a nod. "You may remain until I return." Then he retreated back the way he'd come.

The lack of light and fresh air denoted the scarcity of windows. Jack thought it was probably a good thing the prisoners didn't get too clear a look at their wretched surroundings. Limping between the cells, he peered through the stuffy gloom, scrutinizing each inmate, searching for a familiar form or the glint of a pair of glasses. He stopped so suddenly Teal'c and Carter almost ran over him as he caught sight of his quarry.

Daniel was slumped in a corner, elbows resting on his upraised knees, head bowed into his hands, the picture of despair.

"Hey, Daniel," Jack softly murmured.

The head with its cap of smooth brown hair lifted. "Jack? God, you're all right!" Scrambling to his feet, Daniel crossed to the bars of the cell, the expression in the clouded blue eyes clearing and then dimming again as he took in their battered appearance. "Or are you? What happened?"

"Oh, this planet turns the wide world of sports into a wild world," Jack said vaguely. "How they treatin' ya?"

"I'm okay." Daniel paused. "Better now I see that you're not... well, that you're here."

"We would have come sooner, Daniel, but they wouldn't let us visit," Sam explained.

"Yes, I know."

"We have obtained your release, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c added. "The guard should return momentarily to free you."

"They told me you were entering the games to get me out of here and it was... risky. I'm sorry you got hurt on my account."

"Don't worry about it," Jack dismissed the apology.

"But it's all my fault..." Daniel began.

Just then the guard returned. Unlocking the cell door, he gestured Daniel out.

"Okay, so who do we see about going back through the Stargate?" Jack asked.

"It is not yet time for you to return. First you must complete the competition," the guard answered.

"What do you mean? We completed the competition. They told us that would get Daniel amnesty," Jack protested.

"Yes, it has given him the opportunity to compete in the games. He must complete the conditions of the amnesty himself."

"I like the way nobody ever tells us anything," Jack complained.

The guard simply led them back to the building's entrance.

"Okay, campers, back to the stadium. Let's find out what treat they've got in store for Daniel."

***

What they had was an obstacle course. It was the final event in the games and the most popular. Attendants finished setting up the track and Kolok approached SG-1 to advise them of the rules.

"Daniel, do you think you're up to this?" Jack asked doubtfully, eying the course.

"Oh sure, I ran a little track in school." At his friends' surprised looks, he added, "Well, there was a phys ed requirement; they made us participate in some sport. I like to run." He in turn looked over the track. "No sweat. Besides, what have we got to lose?"

"Your lives," Kolok told them.

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"Our lives?" Daniel echoed. "You mean, as in... **die**?"

"A prisoner trying for amnesty must win or his life and those of his teammates are forfeit," the official placidly quoted the regulation.

"Maybe I should just go back to prison. You guys can leave without me. I'll pay the price for my own mess. I can't be responsible for your deaths." Daniel looked miserable.

"They won't let us through the Gate and off the planet with you in prison," Jack reminded him. "This is our only shot."

"What kind of a shot is it if I get you killed?" Daniel yelled.

Holding up a hand to stem the outburst, Jack motioned the team away from Kolok. "Run the race. If you win, they let us go, everybody's happy. If you don't, we will fight or figure out some other way to get out of here. Trust me, we are not about to just tamely put our necks in a Goa'uld noose."

"So before we get to that point, our best bet seems to be to keep playing their game as long as we might still come out ahead," Sam argued.

"I concur, but I will accept Daniel Jackson's decision," Teal'c declared.

The others nodded in agreement and looked at Daniel, waiting for his answer.

Crossing his arms, he stared at the ground, then back up at his teammates. He sighed. "I'll run. I'll try my best to win. I just hope it's good enough."

"That's all we can ask," Jack consoled him. "By the way, how was your record in school?"

"Not bad."

"Not bad? We could use a little better than not bad here!"

"Don't worry, Jack. I was never very competitive, but the stakes here are a lot more motivating than a trophy."

"That's nice to hear," Jack said. "Go get 'em, sport."

Divesting himself of his jacket, Daniel walked over to the starting line to join the other competitors.

He wiped sweaty palms on his pantlegs and swallowed the lump rising in his throat. He hadn't run in a real race in years. His friends' lives and his own were on the line... so what was there to be nervous about? He grinned sardonically. After all their trips through the Stargate, he ought to be used to life and death crises by now. One little race would be a piece of cake.

At the signal he shot forward, arms pumping, feet pounding on the track's dirt surface. No time for doubts now; time only to concentrate on how much speed he could generate to get through this and across the finish line first.

He arrived at the first obstacle, a wall erected across the track with ropes hanging down from the top. He grabbed one of the lines. Feet braced against the wall, he pulled himself up the rope hand over hand. Reaching the top, he hauled himself up and threw one leg over the barrier, preparing to drop down the other side. Instead he hung on, gazing down into a strip of flames burning across the bottom. If he followed the standard procedure of dropping directly down the wall, he'd be engulfed by the fire. He would have to jump far enough out to avoid being singed.

Climbing carefully to his feet, Daniel balanced precariously on the narrow ledge. Taking a deep breath to avoid inhaling the smoke, he leaped. He landed just on the far verge of the fiery strip, flames licking up his pants as he fell forward and rolled. He swatted at them as he clambered back to his feet and resumed running, beating out the flames with his hands.

The next obstacle was a hurdle, similar to those he'd encountered before except for a line of sharp stakes arranged along the top. They didn't come like that at any track meet he'd ever run in. Suppressing his qualms, he kicked out and sailed over it, his leg scraping against one of the wicked points. He heard ripping cloth and felt a deep gouge in his skin, but ignored the stinging as he landed and continued to run.

A water hole stretched across his path. Daniel knew it was too wide for him to vault so he splashed into it and kept running. At least he tried to run. Mud sucked at him, slowing his progress. As he pulled his feet from the sticky substance, he lost his balance and fell forward, his hands plunging through the water into the mud as well. A reflection off silver scales caught his eye as a fish swam by. Sharp teeth nipped at his arm. With a yelp, he pulled his hands free of the mud and stood up as he watched a trickle of blood run down his arm. What kind of fish had they stocked this hole with? Dragging his feet through the gluey morass, he got out of the water as quickly as he could and began to run again on the dry surface.

One final obstacle loomed between Daniel and the finish line. It didn't look too bad - just a patch of weeds growing across the track. Of course, if he judged by the previous barriers, it doubtless had some hidden menace. Maybe he could jump across this one without having to find out what it might be. Gathering himself, he sprang into the air.

He landed in the patch. He tried to run, but the weeds snagged at his feet, tripping him. Falling forward, his slashed and bleeding hands and knees discovered the hidden danger - thorns! Biting back a cry of pain, he struggled to his feet and out of the perilous garden.

That wasn't quite the last obstacle, however. He noticed one more in the shape of a fellow runner who had just cleared the weeds at his side. Renewed energy coursed through him. He hadn't come this far to lose now. With a final burst of speed, Daniel raced across the finish line, neck and neck with the other man.

His teammates joined him as they waited for the official outcome to be announced. They expressed their concern at the blistering welts and bleeding cuts covering his hands, arms, and legs, but Daniel brushed aside their worries. "It's not as bad as it looks. I'm okay, really." They'd all been hurt just as badly or worse, so how could he possibly complain? He'd suffer this and more gladly if it could make up for what they'd been through because of his impetuosity.

An official approached them with the news. "The race resulted in a tie. We will have a run-off. This way if you please."

Daniel's eyes closed, veiling his disappointment as he pulled himself together to follow the man.

"Let's just hope they don't take the term sudden death literally," Jack muttered.

Daniel's hopes for the same fell when they saw what awaited him.

The official explained the rules. Both men would run a sprint, what looked to be an equivalent of a 100-yard dash. However, archers stood on either side of the track, bows strung and ready to shoot over the racers dashing by them. They would not actually aim at the runners, but simply shoot arrows into the air for the athletes to dodge. Nevertheless, it would be a deadly struggle to reach the finish line which suddenly looked very far away.

"That's it. No way," Jack declared. "You're not going through with this."

"What are you saying, Jack? I have to," Daniel insisted.

"No, you don't. I am not risking you being turned into a human pincushion for this sick Goa'uld's entertainment! We'll fight our way out of here if we have to, but you are not running that gauntlet."

"Jack, I got us into this. I will get us out." Part of Daniel wanted to yield to Jack's fear for his safety. He shared it. He felt shaky just looking at the archers, but he knew he couldn't back down. His actions would have consequences for his teammates, and he wasn't about to let them be fatal. He was not going to mess this up. "I just proved I'm fast. I can get through this. What you said before hasn't changed. It's still a better chance than fighting. How will we get the DHD powered up if we're fugitives?"

"Daniel..." Jack stopped in frustration. He had no answer.

"Let me do this, Jack. I need to do this."

The brown eyes stared back at him for a long moment. Finally Jack nodded acceptance of his decision.

"Virtuous fortune," Teal'c said solemnly.

"Uh, I think he means good luck," Sam translated, smiling as she gave Daniel's arm a light squeeze.

"At least tell me you were playground dodgeball champ."

Jack's words drew a laugh from Daniel, but he found his voice choking over any further response. With a parting slap on the back from Jack, he walked away from his friends to take his place at the starting line.

Breathing deeply, he stared down the track toward his goal, trying to tell himself the distance wasn't so very long. He would reach that goal for his friends. He would do it right so they would not be hurt further by his mistake. He would not let them down again. The signal was given and the race began.

Daniel ran as he had never run in his life. Arrows rained down around him as he dodged the deadly shower. He knocked a few aside, their points glancing off his arms. Some landed in his path, causing him to hop over or veer around them. A few more skimmed across his skin, stinging as they left minor scratches behind. Daniel ran on.

The end was almost in reach when his luck ran out. An arrow embedded itself in his right shoulder. The impact made him stagger for an instant, his breath catching as he registered the pain exploding through his body already taxed to its limits. Then with all his remaining strength he threw himself across the finish line just ahead of the other racer who limped after with two arrows in his calf.

Daniel half-collapsed into Jack's outstretched arms. Breath heaving, he winced as his friend lowered him to the ground and examined the injury.

"We;ve got to get this arrow out of you," Jack pronounced. "It's not going to be fun."

"That's okay, just do what you gotta do. Aagh!" Daniel gritted his teeth against the wave of pain swelling through his shoulder. "Get this thing out of me," he pleaded, locking his good hand on his friend's arm, digging his fingers into the flesh as another spasm rocked him.

"Teal'c!" Jack called urgently over his shoulder.

"I am here, O'Neill." The Jaffa knelt at Daniel's right side.

"We've got to break off the shaft and push it through." Two pairs of dark eyes met across their wounded comrade. "You're the strongest."

Teal'c nodded. "I will do it." He snapped the feathered end off the wooden barb protruding from Daniel's shoulder. Though he took the greatest care to hold the arrow immobile, it was impossible to prevent every trace of motion.

The slight jarring lanced through the raw wound. Daniel bit back a scream at the renewed pain, firmly catching his lower lip between his teeth to still its quivering. He blinked rapidly to dispel the tears he felt welling in his eyes.

Taking a firm grip on Daniel's left shoulder, Jack gestured to Carter. "Captain, hold his legs."

"Yes, sir." She moved into position.

Teal'c grasped the arrow and looked at Daniel, questioning his readiness.

Reaching out again with his left hand for something to hold onto, Daniel found Jack's hand meeting his, anchoring him securely. Licking his lips, he nodded. "Do it."

Teal'c thrust quickly and surely, pushing the arrow through the remaining tissue in its path and out the back of Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel felt a cold fire searing through him. He screamed, his body arching with the pain as he tried to focus on gripping the lifeline of Jack's hand. Abruptly the worst was over. The throbbing hurt seemed almost dull by comparison to what had gone before. He lay panting shallowly, feeling the sweat trickling down his face. Someone was patting his good shoulder and he realized he was still clinging to Jack's hand.

"Easy now, easy." The words penetrated his confused senses in the comfortingly familiar voice and with a final pat his hand was released. He felt his torn t-shirt being pulled off and watched Jack gingerly peeling loose the bloody sections around the entry and exit wounds. He flinched at the renewed sting, but it didn't last. He became aware of Sam holding a cup of water to his lips. He sipped, luxuriating in the sensation of the cool wetness in his parched mouth and throat.

Finally the local medical staff approached to clean and bandage the wound. When they were done, an official announcement was made of Daniel's victory.

"Captain, Teal'c, go see what you can find out about how soon we can get out of here and back through the gate."

"Right, Colonel." They headed off in Kolok's direction.

Jack remained by Daniel's side, offering him another drink of water. "I know it hurts like hell, but hang in there. We'll get you back to Doc Fraiser, and she'll have you patched up and feeling your old self in no time."

Daniel smiled weakly as he finished the drink. "Right. It's okay. It's no more than I deserve anyway."

Jack's brows snapped together in a frown. "What are you talking about? You didn't deserve this."

Daniel pointed a trembling finger at Jack's bandaged leg. "It's my fault the rest of you got hurt. It's my turn to do the suffering. I wish I could have done it for all of you."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud." Jack placed his hand back on Daniel's good shoulder and looked insistently into his eyes. "Daniel, get this straight: you did not cause this. You did not make up these games, and you did not make up these rules. The Goa'uld did. This is not your fault. It's that damn snakehead's fault. Every one of those sick mothers gets his jollies out of seeing people hurt."

"If I hadn't grabbed that torch..."

"Then a little girl could have died," Jack finished for him. "Look, Daniel, I'm not gonna deny there are plenty of times I wish you'd think before you act, but I know there's not always time. Sometimes you gotta act on instinct. That's what training's for. In my judgment, this was one of those times. One of our missions is to save lives, and that's what you did. You done good, Daniel."

"I got arrested, I put all our lives in jeopardy..."

"Our missions put our lives in jeopardy every time we walk through that gate. Don't go getting a martyr complex on me. You won't be any good to the team that way. And as long as I'm the team leader, what I say goes. Got it?"

"Uhh, yes, sir." Daniel smiled, as some of the weight from his guilt lightened. He still couldn't entirely escape his feeling of self-condemnation, but the fact Jack was trying to talk him out of it meant enough to lessen it considerably.

"Good." With an answering smile, Jack clapped his good shoulder, then looked up at their returning teammates.

"Colonel, Kolok said they're getting ready for the closing ceremony. Once we finish it, we can go back through the gate."

"Thanks, Captain. I hope there's nothing too strenuous or too long about these ceremonies." He helped Daniel to his feet. "Hey, maybe they'll give you the wave."

That drew a smile from Daniel who was feeling pretty unsteady. Jack slung Daniel's left arm over his shoulders and wrapped his own right arm around the scientist's waist. Despite his limp, he managed to support their walk over to where the other athletes were gathering.

The officials presented the winners, including Daniel and Tealc, with a sacred crocodile's tooth.

"Nifty souvenir. Better than a gold medal any day," Jack joked.

"It is actually. This has a very deep significance in terms of the cultural and religious..."

"The boy is back in town," Jack cut him off with a wide grin.

Following the award presentation, the teams walked around the track to the cheers of the crowd, pausing in front of Sebek's box.

The sound of cheers receded as Sebek stood. In his eerie echoing voice, he gave a short speech about the honor the athletes had won and the alliances they had strengthened for their gods. His eyes glowing, he raised his left hand, displaying a Goa'uld ribbon device. Emitting an energy beam, he directed it at the DHD, activating the power for the Stargate.

Each team in turn approached the gate, dialed their address, and departed.

"Guess they don't hang around for a post-game party," Jack remarked. He sent Teal'c to collect the gear they had left on the sidelines, along with the M.A.L.P.

When their turn arrived, Carter dialed Earth's address and surreptitiously sent the transmitter codes. With a loud kawhoosh the wormhole formed in the gate.

Teal'c crossed the silvery-blue threshold, Carter right behind him.

Daniel took a last look around.

"Okay, kid, you've just won the crocodile superbowl." Jack grinned. "Time to go to Disneyland - all aboard for Mr. Toad's Wild Ride."

Daniel returned his friend's smile. "Cant get much wilder than this." The whole experience of being part of the SG-1 team was the wildest ride he knew. He was sure Jack felt the same way.

Together they stepped through the Stargate.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  © November 1998 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
>  The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
>  who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,  
>  titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and  
>  solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *


End file.
